Deathnote chatroom!
by LmfaooLydiah
Summary: What happens when three girls get bored over MSN : By BloodiedMisunderstandings, BloodAndIvory and FadingIndigoShadow. Enjoy : Implied situations ;


**L - Cupcake4President**

**Ryuk - BTWLightIsKira**

**Light - PapercutMurders**

**Misa-misa - LoveyouToDeath**

**Near - TalkingTransformer**

**Watari - W**

PapercutMurders has logged on

BTWLightIsKira!! logged on

LoveyouToDeath has logged on

BTWLightIsKira!! Says: Heya Light! L dead yet?

LoveYouToDeath says : LIGHT-KUN!!!

PapercutMurders says : No. And Misa Get off.

LoveYouToDeath : With you?

PapercutMurders says : No!

BTWLightIsKira!!: Oh and about last night....oh, Misa's here. Maybe I shouldnt mention that right now...

PapercutMurders says : GREAT idea o.o

LoveYouToDeath says : What, desu?

BTWLightIsKira!! Says: Sorry! Shinigami thing, we dont see when love rivals are around

LoveYouToDeath says : Love.. rivals..

LoveyouToDeath says : Light-kun is your shinigami on drugs?

PapercutMurders says : no. Apple withdrawals.

BTWLightIsKira!! Says: Oops. I did it again, didnt I?

BTWLightIsKira!! Says: Yeah!! Thats right! No...apples

PapercutMurders says : Ryuk. Shut up..

BTWLightIsKira!! Say: Ohkay, Kira-Sama...

LoveyouToDeath says : Teehee! Ryuk looooooves apples :]

TalkingTransformer logs in

TalkingTransformer Says: im chocking on mocha!!! HELP ME!!!!

PapercutMurders : *Whispers* Plan working?

LoveyouToDeath : :O

PapercutMurders : Near is that you?

TalkingTransformer says: What the hell?!? Are the two Kira's conspiring to kill me?! Oh wait. They are...

TalkingTransformer says: No...its...ralf

LoveYouToDeath : Two Kira's? What's there names? OOOH! Tell misa-misa!

TalkingTransformer says: the friendly sheep farmer

PapercutMurders says : Right

TalkingTransformer says: she really needs to ask?

LoveYouToDeath : I'm not on the task force...

PapercutMurders says : Thank god..

BTWLightIsKira!! says: can i talk yet?

LoveYouToDeath says : Awwh. Light-kun. It's only because you can't WAIT to get home to me :]

TalkingTransformer says: Who said you couldnt? who has power to make a Shinigami silent? *glares at Light*

PapercutMurders says : Yes. Ryuk. And of course misa-koi.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: SCOORREE!!!

TalkingTransformer says: I urgently need to talk to L

TalkingTransformer says: He needs to hear this odd conversation

PapercutMurders : I agree. I don't like this shifty Ralf the sheep farmer-guy.

LoveYouToDeath says : What are sheep?

TalkingTransformer says: Yes. Ralf the sheep farmer...

PapercutMurders says : ...

BTWLightIsKira!! says: did she realy ask that?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: OH MY GOD.

PapercutMurders says : Apparently so. Where is L anyway?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Coffee is better than apples!!!!

TalkingTransformer says: I would like to know...

PapercutMurders says : I agree. With coffee I can stay up all night writing na-notes.

TalkingTransformer says: Notes?! What kind of Notes?!

Cupcake4President has signed in.

Cupcake4President says: moshy moshy

BTWLightIsKira!! says: About...sheep farming

PapercutMurders says : Well, I am a student.

TalkingTransformer says: OMJ L!!! Help meee!!!

LoveyouToDeath says : L-kun!

Cupcake4President says: Wow, here's a conversation. . .

PapercutMurders says : You want a cupcake for our president?

TalkingTransformer says: They have nearly blown my cover as Ralf the sheep farmer!!!

Cupcake4President says: hello near. . im so glad that you were able to take over . . . backstabber :P

PapercutMurders : Can you imagine the mess that would make if HE was assassinated?

W has logged in

LoveYouToDeath says : I stood in a cupcake while Light-kun and L-kun were fighting...

BTWLightIsKira!! says: You blew your own cover Near...and is it a coffee-apple cupcake?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: That would get my votee...*licks lips* BRB!!!

PapercutMurders says : Coffee-apple?

BTWLightIsKira!! sets to Be Right Back

PapercutMurders says : thank god he's gone. I don't want them to know about what happened last night.

TalkingTransformer says: I can deduce that Ryuk-San has run off to find coffe and apples...

TalkingTransformer says: Last Night?

LoveYouToDeath says : Last night, we slept together Light-kun..

PapercutMurders says : We did?

PapercutMurders says : Damn. What was I drinking.

TalkingTransformer says: Thats what she said! BURN!!

TalkingTransformer says: Thats what he said! BURN!!

Cupcake4President says: there is a 99% possibility i should be blushing at this point. .

BTWLightIsKira!! says: you'll get used to it.

PapercutMurders says : yeah. I thought I was with you, L.

LoveYouToDeath says : What's that supposed to mean pumpkin?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: LIIIIGHT!!! The coffee machine is broken!!!!!!!

BTWLightIsKira!! Logged out on a coffee hunt

PapercutMurders says : Read my last name backwards. You'll get it eventually.

TalkingTransformer says: But i thought i was with L last night...

LoveYouToDeath says : But I don't have a mirror.

TalkingTransformer says: Is Amane really that stupid?

PapercutMurders says : *sigh* Misa... Yeah she is. And so are you if you think YOU were with him. Although. I did think I squashed SOMETHING.

Cupcakes4President says: oh dear. . .it's backwards :(

TalkingTransformer says: My half-virgin mind has been frazzled!! Who did i sleep with last night??

TalkingTransformer says: Squashed?

TalkingTransformer says: Squashed?!

TalkingTransformer says: SQUASHED!?!?

PapercutMurders says : Yes. Squashed.

LoveYouToDeath says : He is a little small I suppose.

TalkingTransformer says: I AM THE ALMIGHTY N!!! NOONE SQUASHES MEE!!!!

LoveYouToDeath says : But what WERE you doing in L's bed?

TalkingTransformer has gone to find his blanky

TalkingTransformer returns

PapercutMurders says : Almighty? Rigghhhty. Blanky indeed. And misa. L used his handcuffs again. I was subjected to his will.. *sigh* *smirks*

TalkingTransformer says: I thought i was sleeping with L!!! Thats why I was in his bed!! but iuf Kira-Kun was with L...who was I with!!!

Cupcakes says: ah yes, what a chore that can be . .

BTWLightIsKira!! Logged in

PapercutMurders says : I wondered what those noises were from Mello's room.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Well I thought i was with Light!! Who was i sleeping with?!

Cupcakes has gone to check on the results of his experiment

TalkingTransformer says: Hang on.

TalkingTransformer says: L gave up his room to Mello last night didnt he?

TalkingTransformer says: Oh dear god...

TalkingTransformer has fainted

PapercutMurders says : Yes. L was in Mello's room with me.

PapercutMurders says : And misa.. well. She was with Ryuk.

LoveyouToDeath says : What..? WHAT???!!!

BTWLightIsKira!! says: I was with Misa? SCORE!

LoveyouToDeath says : ...unbelievable. And that was the best night of my life.. WAIT OMFG I DIDNT SAY THAT

LoveYouToDeath has signed out.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: You know you love it honey

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Oh...She left...

BTWLightIsKira!! signed out to find Misa

TalkingTransformer has revived

PapercutMurders says : Woah.

TalkingTransformer says:...I feel like Mello has taken me for a ride

PapercutMurders says : *sniggers* Literally. The rollercoaster of lurrrrve.

TalkingTransformer says: i meant in the EMOTIONAL sense, Kira-Kun

PapercutMurders says : I'm not KIRA damn you.

TalkingTransformer says: You people have sick minds...who says i was on the bottom!!!

TalkingTransformer says: You are Kira. L-Sama proved it

PapercutMurders says : No-one did..

PapercutMurders says : No he didn't.

TalkingTransformer says: Ummm...yeahh he did. Doncha rememer? it was...

TalkingTransformer says: A while ago...

PapercutMurders says : He passed it onto you, because he loved me too much and refused to send me anywhere away from him. Hence the handcuffs.

PapercutMurders says : Damn those fluffy bastards.

TalkingTransformer says: IM KIRA?!

PapercutMurders says : You are? I mean, Yes You ARE!

TalkingTransformer says: Hold on. L likes FLUFFY handcuffs? *snigger*

TalkingTransformer says: No im not Kira! And i will prove it once i'm safe in hiding!!

PapercutMurders says : L likes EVERYTHING sweet.

TalkingTransformer signed off to hide

PapercutMurders says : Pfft. You can run but you can't hide.

BTWLightIsKira!! signed on

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Wow.

PapercutMurders says : I'll bait you with these TOYS that L bought from that weird shop the other day.

BTWLightIsKira!!: Howdy, Kira-Kun!

PapercutMurders says : I wonder what toys they are..

PapercutMurders says : Oh. Hi. Ryuk..

BTWLightIsKira!! says: oohh toys, can me and Misa borrow some?

PapercutMurders says : Sure. I'm now opening them I'll parcel them to you tomo- HOLY HELL O.0

PapercutMurders says : Scrap that, Buy your own.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: I was kidnapped by cowboys...holy hell?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Ohh. It was THOSE toys, wasnt it?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Yeahh, sorry, I bought those the other day

PapercutMurders says : Well. I'll be back soon. L has.. buisness.

PapercutMurders has logged out.

LoveyouToDeath has signed in.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Dont do anything i wouldnt do!!

LoveYouToDeath says : Who are you talking to.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: My Misa!!

LoveyouToDeath says : Your misa?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: umm...forget i said that

LoveYouToDeath says : Anyway :] Where's Light-kun and L-chan?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: u want the truth?

LoveyouToDeath says : Yes. Whyyyy?

LoveYouToDeath says : Misa knows Light loves her far too much to hurt her.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Well...i promised not to tell

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Oh well i'll tell anyway!

LoveYouToDeath says : Tell Tell!

BTWLightIsKira!! says: L and Light...are together...

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Having a cake fight

BTWLightIsKira!! says: I'm sorry, the truth often hurts

LoveYouToDeath says : I'm going to find them and join!

LoveyouToDeath says : Bye Ryuk-chaaaan!

BTWLightIsKira!! says: YOU DONT WANNA DO THAYT MISA!!!

BTWLightIsKira!! says: NOOO!!!

LoveyouToDeath says : Why not?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Its...lemon cake. Youre allergic to lemon

LoveyouToDeath says : But so is Light! No! He'll suffer! I'll save you!

LoveyouToDeath has signed out.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Lights not!!

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Oh dear

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Oh dear dear dear..

TalkingTransformer Logged back in

TalkingTransformer says: Wow...Mello seriously did seduce me. And he didnt deny it!!!

Cupcakes4President logged in.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Was he any good?

Cupcakes4President says : Was who good?

TalkingTransformer says: Mello

Capcakes4President says : Oh.

TalkingTransformer says: Omg i did not just say that!!

TalkingTransformer says: Save me L! Mello is lusting after me!!

PapercutMurders signed in.

PapercutMurders says : DAMN THAT MISA.

W just signed in

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Sorry. That was my fault...

Cupcakes4President says : There is a 99% chance Misa will die for ruining activities that just conspired.

PapercutMurders says : 99%? 100% likely. Ryuk?! What the HELL did you DO?!

W says: Umm...hate to burst this bubble, but im not actually Watari

PapercutMurders says : What?!

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Told her you were having a cake fight

BTWLightIsKira!! says: I warned her it was lemon cake!!

PapercutMurders says : Misa likes sweet stuff. She cooks remember? Thats not going to help!

LoveYouToDeath signed in.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Oh. Oh dear. So what happened?

LoveYouToDeath says : Oh my..

PapercutMurders says : Do I HONESTLY have to say?!

W says: Yeahh, this is Watari's...associate

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Yeahh you do

BTWLightIsKira!! says: I wanna know! Hyukhyukhyukhyuk...

W says: Light-San, you owe me money

PapercutMurders says : Well. It started out. And carried on. And misa opened the door. And caught us. And screamed. And ran out. And said her eyes were scarred.

PapercutMurders says : And why should I give you money?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Hyuk hyuk hyuk

LoveyouToDeath says : My eyes are scarred..

W says: You owe me, Light!!

PapercutMurders says : Well. It started out. And carried on. And misa opened the door. And caught us. And screamed. And ran out. And said her eyes were scarred.

PapercutMurders says : And why should I give you money?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Hyuk hyuk hyuk

LoveyouToDeath says : My eyes are scarred..

W says: You owe me, Light!!

W says: i dont want to scar everyones ears with the details but you owe me money!!

PapercutMurders says : Owe you for what?! OH!

PapercutMurders says : You have Paypal right?

W: Omg!!! Im so sorry! i have no idea how she hacked into my laptop, im so sorry...

PapercutMurders is on Be Right Back.

LoveyouToDeath says : My eyes..

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Hyuk hyuk, what was she doing in your room?

LoveYouToDeath says : I am never having Mayonaise again..

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Misa, I'll trade ya my eyes for half your life-span

W says: Misa, to much info!!

LoveyouToDeath says : YOU think YOU'VE got too much info?! I GOT IT FIRST HAND!

W says: Touché

BTWLightIsKira!! says: So do we have a deal?

PapercutMurders says : i've paid and I'm back.

LoveYouToDeath says : I don't want you're eyes. No way!

W says: My associate says thank you

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Its no fun that way...

PapercutMurders says : She's welcome *whispers* but why the hell did she bring THAT up...

W says: Shes very pushy

PapercutMurders says : No need to tell me. I've still got the.. anyhow..

TalkingTransformer says: Wow, ive been watching this for a while now.

LoveyouToDeath says : NO! TOO MUCH WHITE!

TalkingTransformer says: I'm stil half virgin you know!!!

LoveyouToDeath says : No! Away! Away!

TalkingTransformer says: Sorry...am i bringing back unwanted memories?

PapercutMurders says : Keh. Stupid girl.

LoveyouToDeath says : Unwanted memories..

TalkingTransformer says: Sorry...but i have an appointment *coughs* Light-san? dont you have an APPOINTMENT too?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Near its nothing to be ashamed of

PapercutMemories says : Oh yeah! Bye guys.

PapercutMemories signed out.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: You dont need to disguise that you and Light are going for a pedicure together

TalkingTransformer signed out

LoveYouToDeath says : I want a pedicure...

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Same...

LoveYouToDeath says : I'm going to catch up with them. Bye Ryuk-chan.

LoveYouToDeath signed out.

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Can Shinigami even have pedicures? *musing*

BTWLightIsKira!! says: I'll ask Rem, she'll know

BloodChocolate logged in

BloodChocolate says: wheres Near?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: He left for a...pedicure...with Light

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Misa went to catch up

BloodChocolate says: GOD DAMMIT!!! *throws a bomb at the whitehouse*

BTWLightIsKira!! says: You sure have a short fuse...you wanna hear about when i was kidnapped by space cowboys?

BloodChocolate says: No

Cupcakes4President says : Mello?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Well, it happened like this...

Cupcakes4President says : I have chocolate. You can have some if you STOP dropping bombs on the whitehouse.

BloodChocolate says: L did you deliberately set me and Near up last night?

Cupcakes4president says : Thats the 4th time this week we've had to try and fix the place up..

BloodChocolate says: OMFG CHOCOLATE!!! *glomps the chocolate*

BloodChocolate says: Yeah, yeah

Cupcakes4president says : You enjoyed yourself didn't you?

BloodChocolate says: Well duhh!!!!

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Why doesnt Misa like me?

BloodChocolate says: Dude...you're a Shinigami. Thats practically a monster

Cupcakes4President says : Well, I always though that shingami should breed with other shinigami.

Cupcakes4president says : Rem, much?

BTWLightIsKira!! says: But...

BTWLightIsKira!! says: I dont like Rem she ambushed me and curled my hair

BloodChocolate says: HAHA!

BloodChocolate says: Tell her you're Kira. She'll love you!

BTWLightIsKira!! says: Hmmm...

Cupcakes4President says : There is a 54% chance that is untrue seeing how I have never seen you're hair out of place.

BTWLightIsKira!! is on the name-change screen

BTWLightIsKira!! changes name to I'MKIRA!!

I'MKIRA!! says: it was a long time ago in the shinigami realm

Cupcakes4president says : There is a 67% chance I believe that you;re Kira.

I'MKIRA!! says: Really? Tell Misa that!! She'll love me!! SCORE!

BloodChocolate says: He;s gonna arrest you, dude

I'MKIRA!! says: There is that slight issue...

Cupcakes4President says : I considered that you are Kira and have come to the conclusion that you are 100% Kira, sorely because I want Light-chan to be free.

I'MKIRA!! has signed off to get the Misa and run

BloodChocolate says: L, you know Light is Kira!! Did you set me up with Near so i'd keep quiet?


End file.
